Bleach, Reloaded
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: AU: What if the Bleach characters were real persons acting in a series? Kinda "behind the scenes". Pairings below chapter 2, or just take a look at my profile. Enjoy reading.
1. Ready for the Show?

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Bleach nor any of its characters.**  
><strong>

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! It's time for a new project. I got the idea from the amazing **Yasaonna-chan**, who did something similar with the One Piece characters ("After the Scenes" - if you know One Piece, go read it - it's great). Thanks to her giving me permission to re-use the concept I can now entertain you with this one. I never thought I'd one day write an AU, but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ready for the Show?<strong>

"Ise Nanao! Is it true that you're pregnant? And that the child is from Aizen Sōsuke?"

The small, black-haired woman's eyebrow twitched menacingly, but the three gossip reporters didn't sense the danger and continued to stick microphones and cameras in her face. Her voice was cold as ice as she just said, "No comment." They had discovered long ago that if you gave uninteresting answers, the annoying reporters would vanish soon.

"But Miss Ise! Could you please give an account of your relationship to Aizen?" the reporter persisted, and Nanao stopped with one long, angry exhale. Her hair, which she wore open today, swirled around her face in the wind.

"No, I can't, and I won't. Now leave me alone."

"But Miss Ise …!"

"You heard the woman, right?" a deep bass voice chimed in, and Nanao rolled her eyes in relief. "Get lost or I'll hurt you."

"I really wish you'd hurt them," Nanao mumbled when three frightened men with cameras ran away from her as if she were the devil itself. Or rather, the man now standing behind her. He was wearing casual black shoes and trousers together with a pink, short-sleeved shirt, and his dark brown hair was tied into a long ponytail.

"Aah, but then I'd have to go to jail," Kyōraku Shunsui chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. His grey eyes sparkled with amusement. "Do you want me to go to jail? You'd miss me, I promise."

"And that means you wouldn't protect me in case of danger?" she teasingly answered with a counterquestion, and bent down to straighten the black pencil skirt she was wearing beneath her white blouse.

Casually taking her shopping bags in one hand, he put the other around Nanao's shoulders, pulling her smaller frame towards him. "You know I would," he murmured in her ear. "I would do anything for you."

Her face lit up instantly, and she leaned her head against his shoulder while they continued their way to the little house they were living in. It was situated in a neat little neighbourhood, with white wooden fences around their neat little gardens and green wooden window shutters at many houses. The only disturbance in this neat little neighbourhood was … well, the huge iron fence around an almost castle-like mansion along with several adjoining buildings in close proximity. The fence, and the surveillance cameras, and the watchmen at the entrances and patrolling around the property, and the high-voltage lines above the fence, making it impossible for any intruder to climb it without serious effects on their health. And even more annoying was the group of gossip reporters that seemed to gather there constantly.

_Do those guys even sleep?_ Nanao asked herself as they saw it from the distance. She was so glad they didn't live in there anymore, and since she and Shunsui were not part of the permanent cast, like of course Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and the others, they were free to go where they wanted. Until now, their little house had been left alone. She wondered for how long this delusory peace would last. But those were the negative side effects of the fame they had all gained from acting in the Bleach anime.

"Aaah," Shunsui sighed as he opened the door to their home, and a large black dog came running to greet them, wagging its tail and almost sweeping a flower vase off the occasional table beside the door in the process. "Home, sweet home."

"Sit, Kyōkotsu!" Nanao called as the dog, after having received his greeting share of kindness and affection from both his owners, still jumped up her legs. "I still don't get why you had to name the dog after your weapon in an anime series."

Shunsui grinned and opened his arms for the animal to jump into, which the dog gladly did. "Isn't it funny?" he said and laughed as Kyōkotsu started to eagerly lick his face.

"Eww," Nanao muttered and put her shopping bags on a commode in the small hallway. "I won't kiss you anymore."

"You bet," his voice came from directly behind her, and she flinched, a shiver running down her spine. She flinched even more when she felt his face press into the crook of her neck. "Eww! Stop that! I told you I won't …"

He simply cut off all her protests by placing a firm kiss on her lips. Her resistance melted away immediately, and she forgot why she had objected in the first place. She loved kissing him. And fortunately, this was mutual.

"Mmh," he mumbled against her lips. "How about we make ourselves comfortable, and I run us a bath, and we make ourselves even more comfortable …"

She giggled, a sound that only he could trigger with her. "Sounds pretty nice."

He drew back, not without pinching her bottom cheek provokingly. She gave him a playful slap in the face. "You little rascal."

"I'll make you scream that," he assured her with a smirk, and she felt heat flooding through her body at the statement.

However, she only 'hmph'ed, and remembering her former threat, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Go wash your face first."

* * *

><p>"Won again! Yay!" Hinamori Momo cheered, slamming the cards down onto the table and throwing her hands up into the air.<p>

A muffled "Grmpf" came from Hitsugaya Tōshirō as he folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned back, giving his friend a sour glance. "Why does she always have to win?" he complained.

"That's because you suck," Karin stated dryly and started shuffling the cards, ignoring the white-haired boy's growl at her words. "Now let's play something we all can join."

"Yes, please," Yuzu agreed with a smile and put the book she had been reading to the side.

"Yosha!" Jinta exclaimed, taking his sister Ururu by the arm and dragging her towards the centre of action. "We wanna play too!"

"Ehehe, but stop being so brutal, Jinta-kun …" Hanatorō smiled and flinched when said redhead scowled at him.

"What was that!"

Karin's fist on his head stopped him. "He's right, baka."

"That goes for you as well," Tōshirō threw in.

"What are you implying?" Karin flared up, flashing her eyes at the white-haired boy.

"Karin, please calm down …" Yuzu begged her twin sister, who obviously didn't want to.

"I'm saying you're way too mannishly for a girl. You should behave properly," Tōshirō stated with a grin. He knew how to enrage the hotheaded one of the Kurosaki sisters, and he liked doing just that.

"What, you …!" Karin yelled and threw herself at him. Yuzu put a hand over her eyes while Jinta grinned maliciously.

"STOP THAT!"

They all froze at the sudden roar. Karin stopped the hand that was so short before delivering a hard punch into Tōshirō's face, while the boy desisted from yanking at her hair.

Momo stood towering over them, her pretty face contorted by wrath and her fists clenched. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THAT CRAP FOR ONE MINUTE?"

Karin as well as Tōshirō withdrew and sheepishly returned to their respective positions on the floor. Yuzu and Ururu let out relieved sighs, while Jinta looked somehow disappointed.

Momo rubbed her hands in a gesture that clearly said, "I'm finished." She sat down again and calmly looked at everyone around. "So? Let's play."

_Scary_, Tōshirō thought and suppressed a shudder.

* * *

><p>Ayasegawa Yumichika propped his chin upon the palm of his hand and suppressed a yawn. Today was really off-time. They had been in this club so often that he had lost count long ago, but it had never been this boring. It was just as usual, drinking, laughing, and sizing up women who were here exactly for that purpose.<p>

That means, Ikkaku and Shūhei were doing that. Not that Yumichika would mind – he was so not disposed for it today. And last week. And the week before last week, and the week before that …

"Hey, look at that chick over there," Ikkaku murmured to him and elbowed him in the side. "Nice rack, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," he answered and bit back the "Whatever" he could have added. He was not really interested in his friend's little games. Ikkaku was the worst womaniser on the planet. He was a hunter, an excellent hunter, and the women in this club were his prey.

And right now, he was on the hunt.

"I like the red-haired one better," Shūhei contradicted. "Even though her boobs look like there's been more than one doctor involved."

"Since when did that ever discourage you?" Ikkaku snickered, and Shūhei laughed.

"You're one to talk."

Yumichika suppressed another yawn. Always the same. He drew bored circles on the brim of his glass. The golden liquid in there swashed back and forth lazily, just as lazy as he was feeling. He could just go home, but they had come in one car, and he would never dare to take the bus, not even with sunglasses and a hat. He was just too noticeable, even without the feathers he had to wear when playing his part in Bleach.

"… What do you think?" He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by another nudge in the ribs. Ikkaku was looking at him expectantly.

"Huh?" he asked, slightly unnerved. Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I'll just go ask _her_, perhaps she'll be listening." And with that, he rose from his chair and moved into the direction of a blonde with legs like the stairway to heaven. And breasts like watermelons.

Yumichika stared after him with his brows furrowed. "Sometimes he's such a baby," he muttered to himself.

Really, that guy was able to annoy the hell out of him at times. And most likely he did not even realise it. Sometimes Ikkaku went through life as if he was alone in the world, without any care or concern, tramping over anything and anybody. And scratch _sometimes_. He was _always_ like that. It was some kind of heavenly joke that made Yumichika actually care for the guy. He really could not explain it, not to save his life.

"What's going on with you, Yumichika? You seem a bit off today." Shūhei placed his glass on the shiny tabletop before leaning back and watching him.

Yumichika shrugged and took a deep sip of his Scotch. He put his glass down again and frowned. Yes, what was going on with him? He didn't know. It was a day like many days, and usually he liked it here. So why did it all suddenly seem so incredibly monotonous and pointless? Why did he suddenly wish to be anywhere but here? He really couldn't come up with an answer. It just was like this. Period.

He looked up to where Ikkaku and the blonde were making huge progress in their, uh, conversation, or so it seemed. Then he noticed Shūhei still watching him, and shrugged again, realising he hadn't answered his question yet. "I really don't know," he said. "One can't be happy twenty-four-seven."

Shūhei nodded, and for a few moments they sat in silence.

Once again, Yumichika's gaze wandered over to Ikkaku, who was now busy with burying his tongue in the woman's mouth. He frowned. "Enough," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Shūhei enquired.

"Nothing," Yumichika replied rather coolly. "I'll go home now."

Now it was Shūhei who frowned. "What? Why? I'm sure there are other good-looking girls for you, too …"

"That's not it," the black-haired man flared up. Noticing his loudness, however, he sighed and drove one hand through his mane.

"What is it, then?" his companion asked calmly, his brows almost disappearing into his hairline.

"I'm no fun tonight, as you can surely see. I'll go now," Yumichika said and flung a few banknotes upon the table.

"But – what about the car?" Shūhei called after him.

"I'll just walk. Have fun." Without paying further attention to any of his two friends (not that Ikkaku would pay him any), Yumichika exited the club through the back entrance. As the door fell shut behind him he took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

"Tch," he then muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, irritated, and started to walk.

He just couldn't erase the image of Ikkaku kissing that woman from his memories. And the worst about it was, it had been like that for the last few weeks. And certainly not because of the women, so much did he know.

It hurt. He knew exactly what it was, and what it meant. It hurt.

He hated that feeling. He loathed it. He was disgusted with himself. But he couldn't change it. He simply couldn't.

God only knew what made him so attracted to that guy.


	2. New Day, New Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Author's note:** I decided to make this slightly crack-ish. In terms of pairings AND storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Day, New Luck<strong>

Rukia yawned as she entered the kitchen. Overlooking Rangiku and Gin's making out, with her sitting on the kitchen counter and him standing before her, she opened the fridge and grabbed something to eat. Muttering "Get yourself a room" under her breath (which was deliberately ignored by the couple), she went to the dining room, sitting down tiredly. She had read until late in the night yesterday, so she was pretty wasted now.

"Mornin' Rukia," she was greeted from the doorway and let her head slump down.

"Mornin' Ichigo," she mumbled. Not that she was that keen on having anyone seeing her, but she'd rather sit here than take the food into her room to eat it there. She'd feel too lonely doing that.

Ever since first she and later her brother Byakuya had moved to Bleach Manor she had always tried to be as sociable as possible. While in her former school she had been largely taken no notice of by her classmates, she was happy living here. When she had met Ichigo, playing the male lead, they had instantly become friends. Orihime, too, had become a close friend of hers. She had never had any friends at all, so she had started enjoying this.

And then _he_ had joined them – and she had been in heaven.

"Gosh, why can't they do that in less visited places," Ichigo muttered as he returned from the kitchen. He was wearing casual clothes like herself – blue jeans and a shirt.

"Yeah, and so early in the morning, too." She lifted her head again to take a bite from her breakfast bun.

"Jeez, ya're lookin' pretty wasted," he commented, giving her an enquiring glance. "Read till late night again, didn't ya?"

"How sharp you are," she said dryly. "And thanks for the compliment. I'm sure every woman would be incredibly glad to hear she's looking 'wasted'."

Ichigo laughed. "Well, but you do, you see. I could never lie to you."

"Baka." Despite her slight moodiness, Rukia smiled and took another bite.

"Ruki-chaaaan! Icchi-chaaaan!" a voice suddenly squealed from the doorway.

_Oh no, please not now_, Rukia thought, propping her forehead up in her palm. The little pink-haired something immediately flung herself against them both, almost sweeping the dishes from the table in the process. She was dressed in a white sleepsuit with a large sun embroidered on the upper part whose grin matched hers one-on-one, making her look even cuter than she already was.

"Chiru-chan," Ichigo laughed, taking the girl up into his arms. "Had a good sleep?"

"Chiru slept wonderful!" she giggled, hugging the orange-haired boy. "Can Chiru have something to eat, Icchi-chan?"

"Sure, little one. Where's ya daddy, by the way?" he asked, standing up and trying to put the girl onto the floor, but she was clinging to him like she was just about to mount him like a tree. Or a horse.

"Ken-chan is no fun! He still sleeps," Yachiru pouted.

"Then let's get ya somethin' to eat." Ichigo kicked the kitchen door open. "Heya! Bugger off now, lil kiddo coming in …" But Rangiku and Gin had already gone off in the meantime.

Rukia sighed, taking a sip of her juice. The major headache she had just didn't want to go away, and the bonbon-haired girl's squeaky voice didn't help much. Rukia loved the child, but not right now.

"Whatcha want?" she heard Ichigo ask from the kitchen, and Yachiru's answer surely didn't surprise her.

"Candyyy!" she squealed, making Rukia put her hands over her ears on a groan.

"Baaaka. Can't have candy so early in the mornin'. Ya'll ruin your teeth, and then there won't be any more candies for you, ya know."

The little girl's protests almost drowned out the new voice in the kitchen. "Could you please be quiet, Yachiru!" Soi-Fon, obviously.

"No fun, no fun!" the girl objected.

"Could _someone_ please teach that girl some manners!" Soi-Fon sighed, entering the dining room. "Because her dad obviously doesn't." Spotting Rukia, however, she started to smile. "Good morning, Rukia."

"Good morning," she smiled back with a lot of effort. Not that she didn't like her sister-in-law-to-be, God no, but she was momentarily asking herself why the heck she hadn't stayed in bed. "Where's onii-chan?"

"Taking a shower. He'll be here in a few minutes, I think." Seeing the state Rukia was in, Soi-Fon's smile grew broader. "You have to stop reading so long, you know. Or else just sleep longer," she advised her, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Rukia mumbled. "But I just couldn't sleep anymore …"

Ichigo returned with the pink-headed girl at his side, who carefully carried a plate of food in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. "Shiro-chan!" she cheered when she saw the white-haired boy enter the room, and spilled some of the juice on the carpet.

"Mornin', everyone," Tōshirō smiled. "Gosh, you're so loud, Yachiru."

"Ne ne Shiro-chan! Play with me!" the girl demanded, her big eyes sparkling.

Tōshirō laughed, pointing at her plate. "Just eat first, will ya."

"Good morning," a new voice resounded from the doorway.

"Morning onii-chan," Rukia said and looked at her brother tiredly.

"Jeez, Rukia. Stop reading so late." He frowned at her. "That's not healthy at all."

"Just how many times will I have to hear that today?" she mumbled as Byakuya took a seat next to his fiancée, giving her a kiss before drinking her tea and getting scolded by her.

One by one the other members of the Bleach cast arrived. Yumichika, looking even more wasted than Rukia but for a different reason; the Kurotsuchi siblings; Ukitake Jūshirō and Iba Tetsuzaemon; Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane who were very good friends in real life; Izuru; Ūryū and Yasutora whom really everyone just called 'Chad'.

"So noisy," Rukia complained whiningly, and Ichigo, on hearing her, took pity on her.

"Aww, midget-chan is crying," he chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders while the other was helping Yachiru with her food.

"Shaddup," she just sighed tiredly and allowed her head to drop onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Morning! … Oh."

Rukia startled up like a bat out of hell. She turned wide-eyed just to see Renji standing behind them, an uncomfortable smile on his sharp face. His hair was made up into the characteristic pineapple style with the headband around his forehead, and he was looking rested and fresh with the black pants and shirt he was wearing – which painfully remembered Rukia of the state of her own hair, and the bags under her eyes. For one second she caught his glance, and her heart started beating faster.

"Mornin' Renji!" Ichigo greeted him, completely oblivious of his two friends' unease.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for disturbing you," the redhead hurried to say with a meaningful glance to Ichigo's arm around her. "I'll just take something out of the fridge and …" He gave one wave with his hand, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"What the heck was that about?" Ichigo wondered, staring after him.

Rukia took a deep breath – and exploded. "The heck!" she yelled, shoving his arm away from her. "Why the freaking heck!"

"What the …?" The orange-haired boy just looked at her, puzzled.

Rukia slapped her hand onto her eyes. "Oh God, oh God, ohgodohgodohgod …"

"Umm, Rukia?"

She gave him an ultra-furious look. "You know what I mean!" she hissed.

"Ohh, that …"

"Yes, _that!_" She clenched her fists in anger, before slumping on her chair with closed eyes. "Why the hell did he have to come in now, now of all times …" she whined.

"Come, it's not that bad …" Ichigo tried to soothe her, but she didn't let him.

"Of course it is! Do you even know how I feel!" she flared up, her eyes shooting sparks at him.

With all the noise in the room their little dispute went unnoticed for everyone but Yachiru, who had stopped eating and was now following their words with curious eyes.

"No of course you don't!" Rukia gave an answer to her own question before Ichigo could say anything, standing up so abruptly that her chair almost toppled over. "This is all just a game for you! But for me it's not! It's serious! It's reality! And it hurts! It hurts a whole damn lot! So stop acting like it didn't concern you, because it does! At the latest it will when I'll kick your … butt," she added with a quick glance at Yachiru.

The girl giggled. "Rukia-chan said butt, Icchi-chan!"

"Rukia, calm down …" Ichigo said, trying to get her to sit back down.

"I won't, baka!" she yelled and stomped out of the room. Really, why did he act as if it didn't affect him? Even if it didn't matter to him that they were seen as an item by _everyone_, it should matter to him that it mattered to _her_, because he was her friend and friends were supposed to care for each other. She hated how everyone thought that they were being together just because of some dumb rumours going on in the gossip magazines. Just because they were playing the male and, in a way, female lead in the series didn't mean they had to have a relationship! They didn't even have one in the series, so why the heck should they have one in real life? That was just bad reasoning! And wrong as well!

And, to top it all off, _he_ had seen _that_ just now and was most likely seeing it as proof for the assumption of her being together with Ichigo. _This sucks! This just sucks all the way …!_ she ranted inwardly.

"Rukia! Come back! I'm sorry!" she heard Ichigo call but didn't care.

Whirling around, she opened her mouth to reply. "Sorry my …" she started – and froze as she saw Renji standing next to the door, leant against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest and staring at her in apparent surprise. "… butt," she finished soundlessly.

_What the …! What's he doing here! Didn't he say he'd snatch something from the kitchen or whatever?_ But his hands were empty, and he was just staring. At her. _… Crap._

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked from inside the dining room.

Rukia shook her head, still staring back at Renji with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Noticing that Ichigo couldn't really see her here, she replied, louder this time, "Nothing!"

"Are … you two having problems?" Renji spoke up, his curiously red eyes still holding her captive. His voice was low and a bit rough, just like she knew it. It gave her shudders.

Rukia shook her head, horrified. Then she broke away from his gaze mentally, threw herself around, and stormed off towards the staircase without looking back. This was really the worst possible scenario … he was thinking they were having love problems … and even asked her as if he wanted to be of help … oh God … this was just so wrong in so many ways …

Rukia almost broke out into tears. Rushing up the stairs blindly, she bumped into Orihime.

"Good morning, Rukia-sa– Hey, what's wrong?" She reached out and took her friend by the shoulders.

Rukia looked at her and shook her head. "N-Nothing! I … need to be alone. We'll talk later." She couldn't stand that worried look on Orihime's face, not now.

"O…kay," Orihime slowly said, letting her go. Rukia felt the girl looking after her as she continued her way to her room.

There, the first thing she did was throwing herself onto her bed, snatching her pillow, pressing it onto her face and screaming loudly, surrendering to her desperate anger.

There weren't that many moments in which she absolutely hated her life … but this was one of them. She should have just stayed in bed today.

* * *

><p>Renji sighed. He just didn't get to her. No matter what he did, she always seemed so damn … distant.<p>

"Why did I even have to say that?" he muttered to himself with a deep frown engraved into his tattooed forehead. Because, really – how pathetic was that, offering help in solving her love problems with Ichigo just to talk to her at all.

_I'm so pathetic_, he sighed inwardly, and withstood the urge to slap himself in the face. Of course he was a bit curious as to what they could be fighting about, and a little, little denied part of him was glad about it. As it had sounded, Ichigo didn't take their relationship seriously enough – Renji almost got angry at the guy. He had her and still didn't try to make her happy – that was almost unforgivable. Not that he didn't like Ichigo, no, really – he did like him. But if he were him, he'd go the extra mile just to please her. He'd do anything for her.

He sighed again as the image of his arm around her came up in his mind. They just couldn't deny it, no matter what they said. Their actions were speaking for themselves, and that was what made him so sad. It pained him to always build up false hopes when he heard her fiercely denying her relationship with Ichigo and then seeing something like that, crushing all these hopes to tiny little pieces.

He should have just stayed in bed today.

* * *

><p>In the dining room, Ichigo let out a long sigh. "Reeeaaally," he muttered and wiped a few rice grains off Yachiru's face.<p>

"What's with Ruki-chan, Icchi-chan?" the little girl asked and stared up at him questioningly. "Is she mad at us?"

Ichigo couldn't hold back a grin at the 'us'. "No, she's not mad at you, Chiru-chan. She's only mad at me."

The girl pouted. "Then you have to make up, Icchi-chan! You have to apologise."

Ichigo chuckled and ruffled up her hair. "Eat up, lil one."

"Good morning, Ichigooo!" someone fluted next to his ear, and the next thing he saw was a remarkable cleavage in front of his face.

"Mor…nin…Yoru…ichi," he managed to say while at the same time trying to get her off him.

"My my," a male voice said, and all of a sudden, his view was unobscured again. "Bad kitty. Need to teach you some manners."

Ichigo watched with raised brows as the struggling dark-haired woman was lifted up into the air, and thrown over the shoulder by Urahara Kisuke. "Oi! Oi! Oooiii!" she mewled, but he only grinned.

"Your own fault. Now you'll get a lesson …"

"But I haven't even eaten yet!" Yoruichi protested, but they were already out of the door again.

Ichigo stared at the wall next to the door and counted to ten inwardly. Even if it was like this about every day, sometimes even he needed a break. Sometimes – ah, scratch _sometimes_. It _always_ seemed like he had ended up in a madhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I love the idea of Yachiru in a sleepsuit ... makes me wanna squeal. Ahem. I liked writing Ichigo in this ... how he entertained the little one. Though I'm not such a big fan of Ichigo's, I'll give it my best to include him in this story.

The (obvious) pairings so far: Nanao x Shunsui, Ikkaku x Yumichika (they'll be the one and only yaoi pairing here and I'm not gonna be explicit about them, so I hope that's no problem), Rangiku x Gin, Byakuya x Soi-Fon (I'm crazy, I know), Rukia x Renji, Yoruichi x Kisuke. Some others will follow.


	3. Annoying!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only make its characters do funny things.**  
><strong>

**Author's note: **Sorryyyyyyy! I know I was lazy, and uncreative, and haven't paid attention to this one for way too long. However, now here's chapter three and I hope you guys still like the idea. And the pairings. Well, I can't cater to all wishes, so you can read about the pairings (and future pairings) in my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Annoying!<strong>

School was finally over, and Hitsugaya Tōshirō sighed, stretching his arms. He caught an amused glance by Hinamori, with whom he attended the Second Year Class of Junior High. It was a private school, and although the both of them, along with every school-attending member of the Bleach cast, would rather go without the extra treatment, going to a public school was impossible for them.

"Let's go," Momo smiled at her friend, and they made their way out of the classroom quickly, before anyone could notice. Running in the corridors was strictly forbidden, but who cared. They, at least, did not as they ran towards the lavatories as fast as they could. Of course they had to separate there, but by now they were already pretty good at it.

Tugging a brown long-haired wig out of her bag, Momo pulled it over her head, stuffing her real hair underneath it. Now some pretty earrings and a hairpin, and nobody would be able to recognise her. Looking triumphantly at her reflection, she playfully stuck her tongue out before leaving the room.

Tōshirō was already waiting outside. His 'costume' looked similar, only he wore a black-haired wig with short, spiky hair and dark-brown contacts. His eyes were just too noticeable, so he had to conceal them.

The both of them met up with Karin, Yuzu and Hanatorō, who were one class below them, in front of the school's entrance. The sun was momentarily hidden behind some clouds, but it looked pretty harmless for now.

"Karin! Give that back!" Momo and Tōshirō sweatdropped at the sight of red-haired Hanatorō running after a blond and pigtailed Karin who was waving a cap through the air, laughing her head off. Yuzu, orange-haired and freckled, was looking after them with a worried face.

"Hanatorō-kun, just don't let yourself be teased so much," Momo said while Tōshirō had already leaped at the (usually) black-haired one of the Kurosaki sisters and snatched the cap away from her hands, throwing it to Hanatorō. This, of course, ended up in one more quarrel, at which Momo only sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, they'll catch up eventually," she told the other two, having them tag along.

Today was a special day, since they wouldn't, like so often, climb into an important-looking car, stared at by others, and be driven to Bleach Manor, but make a trip to the city. They would eat at a ramen shop (or whatever there was) like normal people, go shopping like normal people, and have fun like normal people – perhaps even go to a cinema, something Momo hadn't done since she was six years old, and the matter didn't look very different concerning the other four.

They had prepared everything. With these costumes, they wouldn't catch any attention.

"I've found a pretty decent ramen shop in the vicinity," Karin said. "Friend of mine told me about it. Said he'd die for that stuff."

"Sounds good, what about you?" Momo asked the other three, who nodded in agreement.

They found the shop next to a really colourful news stand. "Jeez, lookit that," Tōshirō muttered and stared at an especially colourful magazine. There, next to a famous teen idol dressed all white, was a striking headline. "Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Kurosaki Karin – New Stars in Love Heaven?"

"Pfff," Karin snorted. "Who'd like that gremlin to be their boyfriend?"

"What'd you say! As if anyone were after a tomboy like you!" Tōshirō exclaimed angrily.

Momo, once again, felt like a day nurse. Bickering babies as they were, she had to interfere anytime they got into a fight – which was quite often. And it made her angrier from time to time. No wonder all the people took them for quarrelling lovers. Especially after those episodes in the anime, with Tōshirō helping Karin out with her football team, their fandom had exploded. Where before nobody had even cared (and how should they have, they hadn't even seen each other), now everybody was all "Ohhh they're quarrelling again, when really they want to be lovey-dovey and they just can't express it".

Momo huffed silently and tore her eyes away from the photoshop-ed pictures of her two friends smiling lovingly at each other. "Are you finished? I'd like to eat someday today," she snapped at her flesh-and-blood friends tearing at each other's hair, who stopped instantly. When she was in _that mood_, Momo's word was the law. And she had been in _that mood_ quite often recently.

In the shop, with a steaming bowl of ramen in front of each, the atmosphere finally relaxed. At least until Karin started flipping noodles around, hitting Tōshirō on the cheek, which started a fierce noodle battle that ended with all of them getting booted out of the shop.

"You jerks! Where the heck did you learn your table manners!" Momo screamed, infuriated. She could take no more of this. She'd go home now. "You're like little children! Not a moment in which you can be unobserved and stay _normal_!"

Even Yuzu and Hanatorō were wearing a frown, nodding at Momo's ranting.

"We're sorry," Karin and Tōshirō said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Won't get us nowhere now! I'm hungry! And I wanted to go to the cinema! I wanted to have fun today! But no, you have to destroy everything!" She didn't even notice her tears until they were streaming down her cheeks, under the shocked gazes of her friends. She turned on her heel and stormed off in some direction, she didn't even care in which, angrily wiping her eyes as she went.

Maybe she was overreacting right now, but that just made everything worse. She just wanted to have a normal day, but those idiots always had to ruin everything with their stupid fighting! And even worse, every time they started anew, photoshop-ed pictures of their supposed lovey-dovey relationship came to her mind, and she hated it. Hated it so much she wanted to grab every single magazine and tear it into tiny little pieces.

She knew that it was unreasonable. There was nothing and perhaps would never be, but now she understood what Renji had told her in a private (and, admittedly, a bit drunk, on his side) moment. She knew how much he feared the newspaper headlines to become true, despite knowing that they weren't. He had told her about how he supposed Rukia and Ichigo to someday simply have no other choice than to become an item. She hadn't understood it then, but now she did. And it was painful.

* * *

><p>"W-what did we do?" Karin stammered.<p>

Yuzu sighed. "Oh my ..."

"Did she just ... cry?" Hanatorō asked incredulously, staring after Momo. "For real now?"

Tōshirō blinked. He knew that despite knowing her for so long, he didn't even understand half of what his friend did, but this ... this was bursting through the top of his personal 'things-I-don't-get-with-Momo' scale.

"Someone should go after her," Yuzu suggested. She sounded worried. "God knows where she'll end up in that state ..."

"Yeah, you go," her sister demanded. "Apparently, you didn't just ruin her day." But despite the gruff tone Karin chose, they all knew she was just as worried as they all were at the moment. It was obvious from the way she took up her hands to rub her arms, as if to get them warm – in the blazing sun.

"Okay, I can do that ... if only I knew where she's gone to ..."

"I'll go," Tōshirō announced, and was already jogging in the direction Momo had gone off to. "Meet you at the cinema!"

He didn't hear their replies, but assumed that they do what he proposed.

It was only natural that he should be the one to go. Momo was his dearest friend, and besides, he was a boy. He would have worried even more, sending Yuzu after her. Who knew, all kinds of people could be lurking in the corners.

The thought let him grind his teeth. Of course, they weren't in the worst part of the city, but – who knew.

His worrying, however, proved useless when he found Momo sitting on a metal fencing around a parking lot only a few streets away. She was holding her head down, hands propped at the metal rod she was sitting on, and was apparently not crying anymore, which was good.

She didn't see him at first, with her brown fake hair concealing most of her face, so he had plenty of time to prepare what he wanted to say. Which was not much, though. He wasn't that good with words, and especially with her, although being her oldest friend, he was searching for words most of the time. He didn't know why that was, but he had gotten used to it. How his brain seemed strangely empty under her inquiring gaze, how the words just disappeared when he felt her look at him. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, God no, since she was usually a real sweetheart (when she wasn't getting angry, which was all the more scary). He wasn't able to figure it out himself.

"Hey," he finally called out, and she looked up. Her cheeks weren't tear-streaked anymore, and she had obviously wiped her eyes, but they were still red and puffy. It pained him to see her that way.

"Hey," she replied, averting her eyes again. As it seemed, she was embarrassed about her outburst earlier.

Since she said nothing else, he resumed to sitting down on the fencing next to her, and for a few minutes, they just sat there in silence.

Finally, Momo sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Tōshirō gave her a surprised glance. "What for?"

"For being stupid."

He frowned at the cracks in the asphalt in front of him. "Sometimes I really don't get you, you know."

A sidewards glance told him that she was smiling. "I guess I was overreacting."

Now Tōshirō turned to her fully. "That might be, but even so, we were being complete dumbasses. I don't know why we're always doing that. Karin just has that way of provoking me to no end. I sincerely apologise for making you feel sad."

She was staring ahead, as if something he had said was troubling her. "It's okay."

"It's not. I mean, we're always doing stupid things, but ..." He shrugged. "Guess we overdid it this time."

Momo now snorted. "Hell right you did. You know, sometimes I feel like a mother taking care of two toddlers."

He grinned. "I'd say you were talking bull, but you're probably right."

"Hey, that's the first time you're admitting it. I guess I should cry more often," she giggled, brushing a stray strand of brown hair from her forehead.

"Please not," Tōshirō said, and he couldn't feel any more sincere when he told her, "when I see you cry, it makes me feel terrible."

Her gentle eyes looked astounded. That's what he liked most about her, her eyes. Like a deer's, some people said, but he liked to compare them to bittersweet chocolate. "Then I'm sorry for making you feel terrible," she said silently. She was still looking at him, and he suddenly felt all warm again.

"Well, I'd feel better if we went to meet up with the others at the cinema, and have a great time for the rest of the day," he said and couldn't suppress a smile.

"Alright." Momo smiled and stood up. "Let's have the best day ever!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in his room, Yumichika heaved a sigh. It was midday already, and still no sign of Ikkaku getting up. Since he had left the party so abruptly yesterday, they hadn't had a chance to talk yet.<p>

And he didn't even know what to say. He didn't feel like apologising for what he'd done. And anyway, had his friend even noticed him leaving? He doubted it, and it gave his heart a sting like someone had needled it.

He knew exactly what it meant. He was way over the stage where he'd tried to convince himself that he was just being jealous for attention, as a friend. That with all his escapades, Ikkaku often failed to spend time with him, being his friend.

He knew better now. He had never felt that way, and all that time, he had just talked himself into believing it. But it hadn't worked, not when the truth was there all the while, seizable if he only stretched out his hand.

Sometimes things just grow too big to go unnoticed, even when you're closing your eyes and try not to see it.

When he had finally come to realise for himself the fact that he had a thing for his best buddy, he had said to himself that he would be able to turn it off, like one flipped a switch and turned off the light. That it would become better with time. Because, let's face it, he could neither tell him his feelings nor hope for them to be returned anyway. Ikkaku was a ladies' man, had always been, and as straight as could be.

Strangely, though, Yumichika had never noticed himself being attracted to other guys except him. He didn't think that way about Shūhei, or Jūshirō, or Renji, or any other good-looking guy here.

As time went by, he had noticed that the feeling, instead of just disappearing as he was constantly willing it away, was in fact increasing until he felt so full that he could have choked on it. Or shouted it out. Or puked it out.

By now, he was at a loss. He simply knew no way out, and he didn't know how long he would be able to live with it, to see that guy every day and talk with him and act with him and see him pick up women, and act as if he couldn't care less.

Sometimes he just wished Kubo-san would let him die, so that he could leave here and lead a life of his own, far away from the only person that had ever gotten under his skin. Perhaps then, in a tragic you're-my-best-friend-don't-die scene, he would be able to feel the closeness he was longing for, even if faked, and just for a moment, rejoice in it. He chuckled as he thought of how many times he'd mess it up, just to hear Ikkaku repeat some nice things, and maybe even hold him in his arms.

This, indeed, would be his farewell.


	4. Behind the Scenes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo-san does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Behind the Scenes<strong>

"I'm getting jealous when you're making mooneyes at her like that."

Soi-Fon chuckled. "You're stupid. That's kinda cute." She was currently taking off her shihakusho she wore for the series, seeing as her scenes for today were finished, and smiled up at her fiancé.

Byakuya still wore his full outfit. He wasn't finished with his scenes yet, but was able to see her off for once, since he had a little pause before they continued.

"Stupid?" he snorted. "Watch what you say, or I'll just kidnap you and have you in bed all day …"

Soi-Fon only gaped at him, her face suddenly all flushed. "D-don't say things like that, or I …"

He grinned. "You what?"

"F-forget it." She sweatdropped. Knowing him, she also knew his words weren't just all talk. Which was all the more arousing. "See you at home."

He took a step towards her and bent down to kiss her as passionately as always, and when he drew back, he left her silently begging for more – as always. As if he was reading her mind, his smirk grew broader. "Just wait til I get home," he mumbled into her ear.

"That a threat?" she laughed, slightly out of breath.

"That's a promise." He chuckled lowly, and a shudder ran down her spine. She absolutely had a thing for that side of his. The side of him that promised wicked, naughty nights full of passion. Yet, now was so not the time for this – if she didn't want to go home yearning for sex all the way, and all day long, until he came home and –

Nope, she wasn't going there now.

"See you later, darling." She tiptoed to place another kiss on his lips, and he readily bent down to meet her in the middle.

Brushing stray strands of black hair out of her face, he smiled. "Alright. Take care." He suddenly knelt down before her, lifting her shirt a few inches and placing a soft kiss on her belly. Looking up at her, still smiling, he repeated, "Take care."

Soi-Fon smiled, threading her fingers through his hair, but not too rigorously for she wasn't to ruin his odd hairdo for the series. She couldn't have found a better guy than him, of that she was sure. "I will."

* * *

><p>"You lie! She's not dead!"<p>

Renji's angry yell permeated the hall, and swords clashed as he started a fierce attack on Szayelaporro. As the fight went on, Rukia sighed absentmindedly as she watched from the side.

For once, the reaction he was showing was just so … passionate. She liked that about him. And she wished he would react just half as passionate as that when dealing with her in reality. Which he didn't. Unfortunately. Because the guy just unmistakably felt nothing for her … well, at least considering the romantic department. At the moment, they were friends as they acted alongside each other in the series, nothing more, nothing less.

Oh, how she wished it'd be more.

Secondly … his movements, the way he swung his zanpakutō, the way his shihakusho gaped at just the right places, the way she could see his perfectly sculpted pectorals shift swiftly as he carried out the hits and parries … she loved watching him so much, she could have done it all day.

And for that reason, she sighed, her eyes glued to him so as not to lose even the slightest moment of watching him. Even when just practicing for the real thing, Renji was always giving it his all. Which was quite thrilling to watch.

When he was thrown against a wall by one of Szayelaporro's Fracción, she winced since she knew it really hurt. They seldom engaged stuntmen, and Renji, above all, hated that and tried to play as many of the scenes alone as he was allowed to.

And didn't that make him just even more irresistible.

"Close your mouth and wipe your drool away," someone chuckled next to her, and she jerked around in surprise. She hadn't even heard Ichigo approaching, and he wasn't really of the silent kind, usually.

"Shut up," she said gruffly. "I'm still pissed at you."

"Aww, come on," Ichigo pouted, poking her upper arm with his forefinger. "I already said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, that doesn't change a freaking thing." Because Renji was still thinking she was in love with her best friend, when in reality the only one she was in love with was him, ever since they'd first met around the time the series had started.

She still remembered it so clearly. She had been packing all her stuff away into the cupboards and cabinets in her new room at Bleach Manor, seeing as she had just moved in the week before and hadn't yet had the time to tidy up her room. Her hair had been in a messy ponytail for which she cursed herself even now, with infrequent strands poking out everywhere, and above all, she had been wearing not only one of the oldest shirts she even possessed but also her favourite (well, not anymore) bleached out sweatpants. Just as she had been wiping her sweaty forehead, she had heard a knock on the door. Surprised, she had turned around. "Uh … yes?"

Slowly, it had opened, and the person that had appeared had made her want to stop and stare. Which she had done. Excessively.

"Hey! I'm living here now, too. Just thought I'd say hello. So, uh … hello!" He had laughed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, and that had triggered in her a feeling like being shot with Cupid's most potent arrow. "And the name's Renji, by the way."

"R-Rukia," she had answered, all of a sudden being overly conscious of herself, of what she was wearing and the messy room she was sitting in the middle of. She must have looked like a downright idiot. And an ugly one, at that.

"Great," he'd said, flashing that brilliant smile of his. "I heard we'd have a few scenes together in the future."

_Oh God, thank you so much!_

"Let's get along, alright?"

_Oh hell yeah!_

"Y-yes. L-let's get along," she had stammered stupidly, and when he had been gone and she had regained her sense of reality, she had whacked her head against the next best thing at hand. Which had been her hand mirror. Which had broken into approximately one thousand pieces.

_Ain't that just great. Seven years of bad luck for me, huh?_

Still, the entire time she needed for collecting the shards and cleaning the room, she had been thinking of how lucky she was. _A few scenes together in the future_. Well, that was a future she had been looking forward to. And when she had gotten downstairs for dinner, creating a fuss for the blood on her forehead she hadn't noticed, feeling even more foolish, her eyes couldn't stop drifting off in his direction. Their eyes had met a few times during that dinner, actually, and she had really, _really_ looked forward to the future.

Now? Well, at least she hadn't messed it up _completely_. She was still looking forward to meeting him, every time she left her room, every time she went downstairs, and every time they shot a scene.

So as right now.

"… you somehow. Okay?"

So as right now, as she was completely overlooking Ichigo's presence in favour of a far better subject to spend her time, thoughts and glances on.

"Whatcha say?" she drawled, propping her chin upon her hand without looking in his direction.

"I said, if it's bothering you so much, I'll be a good friend and make it up to you somehow. If you'd like me to. And could you look over for a second when people talk to you?"

She sighed again, giving Ichigo a sidelong glance before resuming her previous occupation of following Renji's movements with her eyes. "I can't imagine anything that'd make it better."

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh, I could tell him that you like him …"

Rukia whirled around, now even more pissed. "If you ever do that, I'll freakin' kill you!"

"Relax, come on." Ichigo showed her his palms in a defensive gesture. "You know I'd never do that."

She hmph-ed. "I'm never so sure with you," she muttered. Renji was just now battling the Fracción, landing a few blows before, as Rukia knew, it would turn mad and start beating him up again.

"Okay, listen. I'll help you. I'll definitely do. And you'll thank me for my geniusness."

"It's _genius_," she corrected, smiling despite the situation.

That was the moment in which, somehow, Renji turned in their direction for just a second. Rukia's mouth gaped slightly as their eyes met – just a second – but as he turned away to focus on the scene again, his foot hit something, most likely a piece of rubble that was meant for the scene. He tripped, fell, and hit the floor face-first.

"Renji!" Rukia gasped.

"Ouch," Ichigo muttered. "Musta hurt." He watched his red-haired friend as he, muttering curses, pushed himself up on his arms, then looked at Rukia, who stood with one hand clenched in front of her mouth. He saw the indecisiveness on her face, and concluded the matter for her. Reaching out, he gave her a none-too-gentle shove to her back, arranging for her to make a few steps in the right direction. As she turned, ready to hiss and spit at him, he frowned. "Go! Damn, what are you waiting for! Just _go_!"

Rukia mentally cursed her officious friend. Nevertheless, as just standing there on the spot looked like she didn't know what she was doing, she made up her mind and came to the conclusion that she could just as well go on and make it a total disgrace.

Renji, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor, rubbing his knee and cursing under his breath, while Szayelaporro and his Fracción were scratching their heads.

"A-are you okay?" Rukia called out when she got nearer, and Renji looked up. It was hard to determine what darted over his face when he saw her, was it anger? Or shock? However, it was over one moment later, and he managed to crack a smile.

"Yeah, just that thing lying in the way. Hit my knee on another. Jeez, acting in this mess is a real pain," he said as he slowly came to his feet again.

Rukia nodded. She knew what it was like, yet she didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were running wild in her head, mainly because she was so close to him now, and she felt so stupid. For the same reason.

Do _something, baka!_

And when he started slapping dust off his shihakusho, she went with the only idea she had, daring as it was, just like that, without thinking much. She stepped in front of him and knelt down, lifting the hem of his robe to look at his right knee. "It's red," she mumbled, raising her finger to have it trail the outline ever so softly. She didn't know what she was doing, and her heart was beating way too fast, but it felt good. Touching him. "Does it hurt?" she asked, looking up – and her mouth almost fell open in astonishment.

He was looking down, eyes wide and his mouth gaping ever so slightly, with his face flushed under all those tattoos – okay, that might have been the exercise from before. He looked really surprised. Well, who wouldn't? She was just pawing at his knee!

Rukia hurried to stand up again, clearing her throat for lack of anything to say. Behind her, she heard Szayelaporro giggle and did her best to force a major blush from her face.

"No, it doesn't hurt much," Renji finally said, his voice rough. He was still looking at her, which she could see from the corner of her eye, but she didn't dare to look back at him. She saw Ichigo, from the side, giving her the thumbs up, grinning before turning around and walking away. She drew a deep breath.

Now was so not the time for pussying out of anything.

Gathering all her courage, she met his eyes. "It's probably going to bruise. That'll hurt."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "You could go to the infirmary …"

He looked like he was thinking hard, his brows drawn together. Then he nodded. Grinning at her, he whisper-shouted, "But only if you're accompanying me. I hate being alone with that nurse, she's always hitting on me."

Her heart beat even faster, if that was possible at all. She drew in a breath to answer, but he interrupted her before. "Oh, that means, of course, if you're free now in the first place …"

A smile broke out on her lips, and she shook her head. "No, I've nothing to do. I'll go with you." Man, that sounded like she only did it because there wasn't anything else to do, not like she'd done it even if the world had ended otherwise. Jeez.

Szayelaporro, who had come closer, let out an irritated sigh. "Gosh, you're such a pansy."

Renji glared at him. "Say that again when I've defeated your sorry ass, my friend." He turned around, motioning for Rukia to come with him.

"Only because you've got the hots for the nurse!" Szayelaporro called after them, which earned him the finger from Renji without looking.

"He's such an idiot," Renji mumbled. "You know, sometimes I'm glad certain people aren't living with us for a longer period of time."

Rukia chuckled. "I'm with you."

And as they made their way to the infirmary, they were soon engaged in a comfortable talk about cranky hollows with ugly costumes, Arrancar, and Ōmaeda.

* * *

><p><em>Niiiice, Rukia!<em> Ichigo thought when he watched her going all _Oh-my-God-you're-injured_ on Renji. He gave her the thumbs up, thinking she'd get the rest by herself, then turned to search for something useful to do. He would start with his fight with Ulquiorra tomorrow, so he had just been involved in the shooting of one tiny scene with Nel. Technically, he could go home now, especially since Rukia was now occupied and didn't need his help anymore.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he heard someone call, and who else could it be than Orihime. Nobody else called him by his surname, and with a honorific no less. And indeed, as he turned to the right, he saw the orange-haired girl run in his direction, looking happy, waving her arms with her white dress flapping behind her.

"Yo, Inoue!" He grinned when she didn't slow down as she came nearer. That was just so Orihime.

In this moment, her right foot got caught with the left, resulting in a tangled mess of little black-shoed feet, long legs and lots of white fabric. She yelped when her brain registered that she would most likely hit the ground, throwing out her arms to break her fall.

But there was someone she hadn't reckoned with. When Ichigo saw her trip, as happened way too often, he immediately knew she was going to fall. _Not this time!_ he snarled in his head, breaking out into a sprint that ended in a powerful take-off. He caught her around the waist in mid-air, before he, already pleased with his success, realised that he wouldn't manage to keep them both standing. Instead, he turned in mid-jump, drawing her to his front and cushioning the blow with his back and shoulders.

_Oouch._

He heard her gasp as she landed on his chest, but the impact didn't bother him. He had just forgotten to hold his head up high enough for it not to hit the floor.

Yet, he had to admit … if he disregarded the dull thumping in his head, the feeling of Orihime lying on top of him was rather nice. She was so … soft, and her … her breasts …

"Oh, no! Kurosaki-kun! Are you hurt?" Orihime squeaked as she scrambled off him, and he had to suppress a disappointed sigh.

"Nah, I'm fine. What about you? Hurt anywhere?"

"No, but … your head!" She looked at him with such worry on her face that he almost had to laugh.

"I'm fine, Inoue, really." He rubbed his head as he sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders just to see whether he was actually right. Nah, nothing there.

"I'm so clumsy, waaah!" she exclaimed, slapping her hands in front of her face to hide. "I'm so sorry!"

"No need to be," he said, smiling at her antics. "You didn't force me, after all. Yo, look up."

Her fingers shifted to the sides, so that her eyes became visible in-between. Ichigo laughed. "It's okay, Inoue. Really, I'm –"

"Well, lookie here," someone drawled from above, and as he looked up, he saw Uryū standing over them, arms akimbo, his always slightly haughty smirk on his face. "Annnd Kurosaki's playing the hero once more."

"Oh, shaddup."

"Wait – did I just ruin a moment here?"

"I said, shaddup!"

As his dark-haired friend started laughing, Chad came in sight, cocking his head and producing a grunt, which, contextually, Ichigo recognised as "Are you okay?", and nodded twice.

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun …"

"Kurosaki the womaniser … ahaha …"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got to his feet, reaching out to help Orihime stand up as well. The pain in his head had already significantly lessened. "I'll say it again, Inoue. No need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

The wide-eyed glance from chestnut-coloured eyes that earned him made him feel weird. As he looked down on their still connected hands, he frowned before they both ceased the contact at the same time. Orihime was slightly red in the face. He blinked twice, then shook his head. Weird.

"No need to worry, Orihime. He's just so happy he managed to act the hero again, you know."

"Shut the fuck up, Ishida!" Ichigo growled and shook his fist in Uryū's direction, who just giggled and took off with a casual wave of his hand.

Another grunt from Chad. "No, I guess I'm going home now. Nothing else to do …" Chad nodded and went after Uryū.

"So …" Ichigo started, taking a breath. "What're you up to?"

"I only wanted to ask you … wait … I guess I forgot."

Ichigo chuckled. _So Inoue_. "No, I mean, are you free? Or are you in another scene today?"

"No, I wanted to go home. Ah! That's what I wanted to ask! Is Rukia still here?"

"Yeah, but she's … occupied. Better not disturb her," he grinned, which made Orihime's face go confused. "Was it something important?"

"No, I only wanted to ask her to come to that new ice-cream shop with me after work. But we can do that another time."

"So, if you're free, what about going home together?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed happily. "I'll go get my things!"

"Wait, I need that too," he said as he caught up to her, who had already surged ahead. "That ice-cream shop, do they have warm stuff too?"

"Oh, I don't know, but they usually also sell sandwiches and the like …"

Ichigo nodded. "Well, close enough. What about we go there together?"

Orihime's eyes went wide once again, and she tripped lightly. Ichigo grabbed her by the arm before something could happen. "Oh, I'm so … ah, sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I'm always making a mess …"

"Just take care so you don't hurt yourself, okay?" He let her go as he noticed the blush on her face. "So, what about it?"

"Un!" she beamed. "Let's go there together, Kurosaki-kun!"

And as she skipped ahead, light-footed as if she could never so much as trip at all, Ichigo smiled. Being with her was always so … warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yay! Feeling warm now, too. I love Orihime. She's so cute and adorable, in her whole being. She's the character I love most directly after Renji.

So, who do you like best? Who would you like to see next? I'd love it if you told me somehow, PM me or leave a review (which would be really nice). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
